


It's A Jar Of Hearts

by melliyna



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Other, Revenge, henry you arsehole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot of a larger fic I'd love someone else to write *g* But I saw these two YouTube videos and went 'I WANT TO COMBINE THIS' So it's the vid storyline of <a href="http://youtu.be/wL9FGbgdfiY">this video</a> combined with the general feeling I have re Henry in <a href="http://youtu.be/PAIJ24CjINQ">this video</a>. Also the thought of all the wives plus the More, Cromwell and Boleyn families combining to get revenge was just fun. Title from the song <i>Jar of Hearts</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Jar Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliothekara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliothekara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Henry VII's Six Wives - Dream Sequence (The King's Death)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9004) by CourtlyLady. 



> For Bibliothekara because she is forever inspiring.

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

He feels himself die. And suddenly, Henry finds himself young again - standing in the gardens of Hampton Court and looking through a gate to the lawn beyond. His court, his court is there in the bright sunshine of heaven and Henry, Henry is content. As it was in life, so he would be the centre of a glittering court in death.

Thomas More is there with his family, smiling as he danced with his daughter Meg, while nearby Thomas Cromwell was talking to him with a smile upon his face, no sign of his traumatic end about him. Cromwell, surrounded by his family and his old enemy - it was, Henry reflected, a strange sight to see, even beyond the gates of heaven. Let alone Wolsey. The Cardinal, in heaven!

Nevertheless Henry admitted he was glad to see the man who had stood as father to him had received the infinite mercy of the Lord, so he might continue to guide Henry through eternity.

Henry had not expected to see Anne there. For a moment, he felt sick - with hatred, guilt or both. All the more so to see her there, with his sweet Jane - smiling and dancing. And Katherine Howard too, smiling in the meadow with his first Queen Katherine. It seemed so strange, to see them all there in the garden beyond. His wives, his children, his friends and advisors. Even Charles Brandon, smiling upon his old enemies.

They had gone beyond hatred.

Henry pushed the gate. It did not give. And that, that was when his first three wives spotted him and turned and there was no welcome in their gazes. No admittance to heaven in them. And then, then the garden changed to a courtroom.

"Welcome to your trial Henry"


End file.
